1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating devices for wheels and more particularly pertains to a new lighting device for vehicle wheels for illuminating the inner portion of a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminating devices for wheels is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminating devices for wheels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illuminating devices for wheels include U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,707; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,426; U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,514; U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,302; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,024; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,478.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lighting device for vehicle wheels. The inventive device includes a generally translucent annular tube that is filled with neon gas for producing light when an electrical charge is introduced. The tube extends around an outer perimeter of a brake drum. A plurality of brackets are coupled to the brake drum towards the outer perimeter of the brake drum. Each of the brackets has first and second flange ends. Each of the brackets is bent to form a generally annular eye between the flange ends of the brackets, through which the tube extends. A power source is electrically connected to the tube.
In these respects, the lighting device for vehicle wheels according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating the inner portion of a wheel.